Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Rock "N" Roar
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Rock "N" Roar is a Pac-Man/Tiny Toons crossover film. Plot The episode begins with Buster Bunny introducing the viewers to the show, spinning a soccer ball. He Pac-Man, and Hamton J. Pig play against Ms. Pac-Man, Babs Bunny and Shirley the Loon in a game of soccer, but unfortunately The Ghost Monsters and Montana Max invade the field in a vehicle with extremely large wheels and blasts Buster (holding his soccer ball), with a powerful water hose through the forest. Buster's ball bounces down a large hole and Buster goes after it. Below is a cave full of thousands of eggs (which all look like Buster's soccer ball), and Buster picks up one of them believing it to be his soccer ball. Back at Buster's home, the egg begins to hatch while Buster is playing with it in bed, as it bounces around his room and lands in front of him. The egg hatches and reveals itself to be a baby purple dinosaur. Buster names him "Rover" (which the dinosaur apparently doesn't like) and tries to feed him (mainly vegetables), but Rover rejects the food. Buster reads in the Acme Prehistoric History book that Rover is a tyrannosaurus rex and eats a mainly carnivorous diet that includes small mammals (like Buster). Rover gets real hungry and chases Buster into a dead-end (an empty pantry), and Buster gives in and realizes his baby "son" has to eat. Rover begins to cry and calls Buster "Mamma", and can't eat him. Buster begins feeding Rover large loads of vegetables from his garden, and Rover begs for more with Buster proclaiming that he is the first vegetarian tyrannosaurus rex in history. Rover grows quickly to about the size of an actual T-rex and sneakingly follows Buster to school, while knocking down trees among other things, He also ends up terrifying Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Babs and Plucky Duck by trampling on Babs' rose garden and draining Plucky's entire pond of water. Buster calms them down at school and explains to them that Rover is his pet. The Ghosts and Monty come around to scare Pac-Man and Buster again, but instead they get squashed by Rover and run away. They decides to kidnap Rover from Buster since he believes he is supposed to be the first kid on the block to own anything, especially a dinosaur. Buster decides to take Rover to an Obedience School after talking it over with Pac-Man, Ms. Pac, Babs and Plucky. He takes him to "Foghorn Leghorn Obedience School", where Foghorn teaches Rover to behave and learn tricks (with Foghorn being the victim such as being squashed by Rover when he tells him to "sit" or "play dead"). Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Rover are walking home and Buster tells Rover that he is going to make him the biggest carrot cake ever. However, Rover wanders off into an alley by himself where he follows and eats a trail of cakes leading to his capture in a net trap built by The Ghosts and Monty. The net holding Rover breaks and The Ghosts and Monty take off again. Meanwhile, Buster is shocked to find that Rover hasn't followed him home and runs back to Acme Acres to find Rover, with The Pacs, Babs and Plucky accompanying him. Rover yells out "Mamma" and Buster comes running for him. They meet up in the street (with Buster getting accidentally stepped on by Rover), and Pac-Man, Ms. Pac, Babs and Plucky feel that Rover does not belong in Acme Acres as he is "out of place". Monty and the Ghosts come back to capture Rover (this time by air in a small airplane), and fires torpedoes at them. Rover, carrying The Pacs, Babs and Buster with Plucky riding his tail, flees back to the forest. The Ghosts and Monty chase after them, but the airplane malfunctions and it begins to crash. It slams into Rover's rear-end (who is trying to squeeze into the hole Buster took his egg from), and sends The Ghosts and Monty back into the air and finally crashing on the ground and into a rock. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster, Babs and Plucky feel it is safer down in the cave for Rover, but they can't figure out where all of his siblings must be from all the hatched eggs on the ground. Rover lets out a loud and sad roar, and the wall behind them opens up, revealing an undiscovered paradise world. Buster tells Rover he must go be with his family and friends, as Monty would chase him for the rest of his life if he stayed in Acme Acres. Rover and Buster bid their sad farewells to each other (with Pac-Man, Babs and Plucky sobbing wile Ms. Pac-Man tries to comfort them), and Buster reminds Rover to not forget to eat his vegetables. Pac-Man and Babs are puzzled of what happened to Buster's soccer ball and the Pacs and three Tiny Toons stand and stare at the wall (now closed with Rover on the other side). In the last scene, Rover is playing with Buster's soccer ball along with two of his siblings. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Emotion Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films